Hey Arnold
by Momotaros
Summary: This is a story about Helga trying to put an end to the misery in her life and trying to find a way out to only have the one person in her life save her. -This story hasn't been edited by my editor. Please forgive! Its just to get me back into writing again.


Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this short story about the Hey Arnold! Cast. This is just a short one off story I put together and I really hope that you enjoy it. Also this hasn't been edited so there will be some mistakes, please forgive its mostly posted to just get myself back into the writing groove.

With a hard push, Helga slammed the door shut. Screams from her parents can be heard just beyond the thin plywood door. Helga curled up into a ball. She rested her forehead on her knees. It has been like this as far back as could remember.

Madness seemed to be a dark cloud that hovered over her family. The only time it ever cleared, well cleared for everyone but Helga was when her older sister Olga returned home.

When Olga wasn't away saving endangered animals, or helping needy children, she was holme being the most wonderful perfect daughter her parents could ask for. But now that she is again away shining all her great talents on the world, the dark cloud has returned with a vengeance. Fights had become so chaotic, Helga did all she could to try and not throw herself out her 3rd story window.

Helga raised her head from her knees. She surveyed her small bedroom. A normal girl's bedroom. Pink in all the right places, on the walls, on her comforter, pink on her window shades. Suddenly her eyes focused on the window.

"All I have to do is step onto the ledge and slip off. No one here would really miss me." Wetness filled Helga's eyes. The window looked so inviting to her. "I will be at peace." The word Peace rolled off her tongue so easily.

Without even thinking Helga stood up. Her movements towards the window weren't her own. It was as if her body was on autopilot.

Helga put her hands onto the cool glass. The heat from her sweaty palms caused a small layer of fog to develop.

One swift motion, the window was opened. It allowed the cold to hit her right in the face. Her body gave a hard shudder. A fresh layer of sweat coated her hands as she gripped the window.

"I'm really doing this..and no one seems to notice, let alone care." Tears were running down her cheeks. Helga lifted one foot onto the sill. She started to pull herself up, when something fell from dress.

She stopped in mid motion. Her teary eyes tried to focus on the object. She gave a small sniffle, after stepping down to retrieve the object.

Helga bent over realizing it was her locket. Her hands shook as she turned it over. Arnold's face smiled sweetly back at her. "Oh, Arnold." She fell to her knees. Wet snotty sobs came from her most inner being.

Helga held the tiny heart shaped picture against her chest. The glass began to crack at the immense pressure.

Slowly she began to regain her composure. As she started to get herself together the window didn't look so invite anymore. Her gaze moved from the final escape route and turned towards the locket again. "Arnold..."

"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold!" A potato alarm clock chimed cheerfully until a sleepy Arnold pulled the plug. Silence fell over the room, as he threw off the his blankets. He gave a stretch before beginning his normal routine before going to school.

He started to change out of his pajamas, when a soft knock came at his bedroom door.

"Just a second," he called while pulling up his jeans. "Come on in."

An old wrinkled faced man entered the room. Arnold's Grandpa Phil smiled weakly at him. "Hey Shortman, umm." Arnold pulled his shirt over his head. His grandpa was not a man to ever be lost for words.

"What's wrong Grandpa?"

Phil looked uneasy standing in the doorway. He started to run his arm. "Shortman, one of your little friends is downstairs."

"Oh wow, Gerald is here really early...tell him I will be right down. No wait, just have him come on up." Arnold said plainly.

"It's not Gerald." Phil said softly.

"Grandpa, who is it? What's going on?" Arnold turned to face his grandpa.

"Well, you know Arnold, I can't keep track of all your friends! But its the girl with the blonde pigtails."

"Helga?!" Arnold questioned.

"Yeah...her...but the thing is Arnold." But before Phil could finish his grandson ran past him. Down the attic stairs he ran. Upon reaching the boarding house staircase he looked towards the landing, expecting to see Helga. But no one was there.

Hastily Arnold ran down the stairs to the front door. His breathing was a bit shallow from the run. As he stood there with the door in between him and the outside world, he started to catch his breath.

Arnold released a final sigh before he turned the knob. The old front door moaned softly. He caiously leaned his head out the door. His eyes instantly found Helga sitting on the stoop with her head resting against the stone rail.

From what it looked like to Arnold, the way Helga was curled up there since last night. "Helga?" Arnold whispered.

"Hmm?" Helga murmured. She stirred at the sound of her name, "Arnold?"

"Are you alright? What are you doing here?" Arnold asked, while taking a seat beside her.

Helga felt his warmth next to her. In turn causing her to straighten up from her sleepy daze. "Oh...Ah...I just got here Football head! Just...umm."

"Helga," Arnold said sternly. "I know that's a lie. What the heck is going on?" Helga stopped looking at the street and turned to face him.

How could she explain to him that she was tired of the neglict, tired of the fights, tired of living. Truly the only reason she was alive right now at this moment was because she saw his face in a picture.

Tears pooled up in her eyes, "Arnold...Arnold...you are...I mean, I..." hiccups and gurgles broke up her speech.

Arnold waited patiently for her to answer. He could see her falling apart infront of him. Concern feel over his face, "Take your time, but please tell what is wrong."

As Arnold always did he showed Helga the compassion no one else ever did. "I wanted to...Arnold...I wanted to end it all." She finally broke, all her emotions smashed through the flood gates. She could no longer hold back everything she ever wanted to say and what she was feeling. "And...I was so close to doing it. But something stopped me..." Helga stopped speaking. She looked deep into Arnold's eyes.

"What stopped you Helga?" Arnold tried to keep his voice calm.

"It was...you Football head." Helga wanted to still have some control over her words and feelings. "I...saw a picture of you and I stopped myself." Her hand instinkually went to her chest, where the locket rested.

Arnold mouth went dry at the her words. "I can about you Arnold. I mean it's more than just care about you. I mean, I love you!"

The words slipped from her lips. There was no taking back the words that longed to be said. Helga covered her mouth with her hands.

All Arnold could do was stare at her. He couldn't say anything, Helga's words had stunted him.

Seconds ticked by with no words spoken. Helga retreated her gaze from him. "I see," she stood. Her knees started to buckle underneath her.

Helga started to fall back, but something unexpected happened; Arnold caught her in his arms.

Just as suddenly as it happened, Arnold smoothly wrapped his arms around her. His hold was warm and gentle. Helga couldn't resisted and eased into his embrace.

He leaned in close and whispered softly, "Helga." His breath was hot against her ear. "I love you too."


End file.
